A rail vehicle with on board fuel storage and supply is known from EP 1 847 413 B1. Here, a diesel engine and heater are supplied with fuel via supply lines from an onboard fuel tank.
The drawback of this known solution, in particular when it is used in motor train sets with multiple railcars, is its inefficient use of available installation space. Said solution takes up most of the installation space, which is no longer available for other components of the rail vehicle, such as additional driving units.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,712 provides a further example of a known rail vehicle with on board fuel storage and supply system.